gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Peace to The Co and Pirates
PEACE PLEASE this is senator unknown i beg the CIG BP and the Breathern Court for peace with all guilds and even co i beg for peace and so what we can just cease the fire and be friends war takes lives being friends brings happiness so please post CIG BP and the Breathern Court for some ideas about peace.Ugh i said PEACE IDEAS NOT WAR! well unknown (as your contributions have told me), the CIG are a completely peacefull organisation unless a 3/4ths vote is passed. 22:58, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Fury CO isnt so peaceful niether is bp for brigade! there are wars everywhere and your CIG are helping the court and your gonna war with veteran armys . I speak for British Parliament and the 5th Brethren Court. We are peaceful unless attacked. We are fighting Veterans because they attacked Francis Bluehawk, one of the original 9 pirate lords. And the BP is in a state of recess right now. Nothing is happening. ~ Jack Swordmenace, King of the 5th Brethren Court, Representative of Port Royal and France in the British Parliament oh for god sake i dont care just put a end to war and make peace thosands of lives will be lost on each side and if you every heard of the veteran fighters not the crazy one isaiah made to destroy the brigade but the won lead by Geoffry Pillerage he was a kind and wise man he lead pirates agaisnt diego of co empire AND A STUPID SIEGE FOR KINDSHEAD CAUSED ALL DIS. Oh come on, Leon is too afraid to fight in the first place (he's back btw 0_____o ) because hes a complete pushover, and he's too weak-willed to fight for what he believes in. He'd rather hide behind level 9 basic access people who think they are the only people in the whole game that have a flintlock pistol (lol). The EITC are too afraid to actually fight us, they just talk big but when the Brethren and its allies, and the many many many other pirate coalitions show up (like today, probably 50 or so people swarmed Leon, I actually almost felt bad for him. Almost), he just runs around in circles and teleports away usually without uttering a single word, save for the occasional self-righteous (Capitalizing the first letter of each word like that makes him smart, lol) "I Am The Grand Lord of the EITC and Royal Navy". He doesn't do anything but yap like a chihuahua and then run away. ~ Jack Swordmenace, King of the 5th Brethren Court, Founder of the British Parliament, Member of the CIG i have to say jack. you are a very good ranter Jack, not every basic is weak. There are many basics in my guild who promise to fight and die for the Bandido Empire. Even though they are weak, their will power is astonishing. I've seen them fight furiously. I believe that a pirate is a pirate, no matter what weapons or level. By the way, Leon thinks he owns the world. But NOOO. He is just a big FAKE that pretends his "EITC" is worth something. Believe me. - Nate Raidhawk, Leader of El Bandidos, Pirate Lord in the 5th Brethren Court Nate PEOPLE THIS IS ABOUT PEACE!!!!! NOT WAR GET IT THREW YOUR HEADS. thank you -_- Sigh, this isn't worth my time.... - Nate Get Leon to agree with certain "terms" and you will get your peace. I just can't stand him bossing people around. He pretend fired me the other day, lol. I was like, Leon not only do I not work for your but I started a pirate rebellion AGAINST you XD ~ Jack Swordmenace, King of the 5th Brethren Court, Founder of the British Parliament, Member of CIG This will NEVER work, Leon will always proclaim the EITC has been winning dozens of battles against us and no matter how much we try this will NEVER work ~ Commissioner Captain Jim Logan, brother of the original Pirate King and current Pirate Lord of the New Brethren Court i just said no matter wat we do Leon will come back with more followers and we should just IGNORE HIM ~ Captain Jim Logan Pirate Lord of the New Brethren Court OH IF ONLY IT WERE DAT SIMPLE 01:29, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Alex BladeHawk Just something about that smug look on his face is so punchable... and lol he hasn't won any battles because he has only fought one and we (the pirate navy, mostly Warhawk and I's forces and the Francis Brigade Navy) which was called the Battle of Brethren Court and he lost miserably. XD XD XD HA HA HA and "Lord" Leon says we r nothing but a mere Rag Tag team no no a Militia against his "Armada" and claims he has never lost a battle since the Malestrom battle in the thrid movie, btw he says none of the 5th Brethern Court is real, he says it is just a group who "proclaim" they r Pirate Lords who just want to be noticed and the Court has to be a REAL guild to be real(i dont believe him) ~ Captain Jim Logan Pirate Lord of the New Brethern Court HA HA u pitiful Pirates!! THE EITC RULE AND THE PIRATES ALWAYS LOSE!! ~ Lord Leon Theres no way that was leon, and btw the eitc has never won a battle, ever, not even with macmorgan, so shut up, and get your facts straight, because youve only been playing for like 4 months and your only 11 years old, and your probably just a girl thinking you are the world ~anyonomousUser Sorry me cousin got on me other account!! ill change the password!! ~ Captain Jim Logan Pirate Lord of the New Brethern Court OMG Jack PLEASE get off me back!!!!!!!!!!!! i want to kill Leon just as much as u do, god, just cause me **** Cousin gets on and does some damage to the site, I GET BLAMED, and ya i dont talk about my bro much GET OVER IT!! MY COUSINS ACCOUNT IS V.1!! mine is CAPTaIN JIM LOGAN! now please GET OFF MY BACK ALREADY AND TAKE LEON DOWN! ~ Captain Jim Logan Pirate Lord of the Original Brethren Court! HA HA HA the EITC RULES!!! u Pirates are trash compared to the EITC! ~ TheEITCWILLKILLTHEPOTCV.1 oh go stick your head in dog POOP leon the game is about pirates NOT EITC not navy Not french not conquistadors PIRATES SO GET IT THREW YOUR THICK HEAD. and people stop deleting things on this page I MADE IT . 02:19, November 11, 2010 (UTC) sven d Here HEre Pirate Lord/Captain Jim Logan (Pirate Lord of The Original Brethren Court Category:Peace/war declarments Category:POTCO